The Stubborn Itch
by Mysticnight
Summary: Inu Yasha is acting funny as he runs off into the woods, but when Kagome finds him a little later what she expected and what actually she finds are two totally different things. It's a one chapter story with lots of humor, please read and review ^.^


Stubborn Itch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, or the rest of the characters. But I do own my Inu Yasha Plushie!!!! MINE!!!  
  
The one and only chapter ^.^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One moment Inu Yasha is sitting calmly and quietly with the group in Kaede's hut discussing our latest shard hunt, when all of the sudden Inu Yasha jumps to his feet with a yelp of surprise.  
  
This effectively stops the conversation and everyone looks at Inu Yasha with raised eyebrows. "Is something the matter"? Kagome asks in a voice harboring surprise and concern. Inu Yasha turns his face away from the gang before him and with his usual "Keh" he folds his arms across his chest and walks quickly out the door.  
  
Kagome turns to her friends to see if they might have an idea of what just happened, but they are looking back with the same expression of confusion as she is giving them. Sango and Miroku both shrug their shoulders as they turn back to Kaede and continue filling her in on the latest adventure. Kagome turns her head towards the door *sighs* and gets to her feet. She walks out the door in hopes of finding Inu Yasha and to see what is bugging him this time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Running into the forest and hoping to get a safe distance from the village Inu Yasha comes to the clearing before the God Tree. With a weary look around and a careful sniffing of the perimeter he walks up to the tree, turns around and slowly begins to rub his back against the bark. A small sigh of contentment escapes his lips as he closes his eyes in pleasure at being able to take care of the annoying itch on his back.  
  
The scratching session gets a little more serious as he leans more into the tree and tries to get a particularly stubborn itch right in the middle of his back. His ears lay flat in anger as the pesky itch keeps persisting by not going away.  
  
With a final growl he realizes he will have to resort to desperate measures. He leaves the tree and carefully sniffs around to make sure he is still alone. When his senses are satisfied he takes off his jacket and his undershirt and throws them to the side. With an uncharacteristic squeal of delight he throws himself onto the ground on his back and begins to roll in the grass. He has one last thought before he is overwhelmed by his doggy instincts 'if someone walks upon me now, I will seriously die of humiliation', and with that he gives himself fully over to his doggy self and rolls happily in the grass waving his arms and legs in the air and grinning with pure puppy delight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Extremely shocking would be the only thing running through Kagome's mind as she watches the scene before her. There is Inu Yasha on the ground before the god tree completely bare-chested. His eyes are closed in ecstatic glee and his tongue is hanging out of his mouth as he rolls back and forth. It takes a moment for Kagome's mind to attain some semblance of function and is able to discern what is actually taking place.  
  
Inu Yasha is half-doggy Kagome's mind reminds her as she watches his puppy instincts telling him to roll on the ground to scratch his back. A smile begins to spread across her face as she continues to watch from the safety of the trees at the edge of the clearing. But soon she has to cover her mouth with her hands to stop the bubbles of laughter that are trying to escape as she hears the happy and contented noises that are coming out of the half demon. Unfortunately her hands aren't very effective in masking the sounds she is making at the hilarious scene before her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha's mind takes time to register the faint noises he is hearing from the side of the clearing, but when it finally hits him he can't believe it. Someone was laughing, and considering he was the only one around doing something strange, they could only be laughing at him.  
  
This causes his body to react instinctively and with anger beginning to build he jumps up from the ground in the blink of an eye and charges the area where the hated sound is coming from. 'I'll rip whoever it is apart' Inu Yasha exclaims to himself as his claws reach out for the creature hiding behind the trees.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome barely has time to step back into the protection of the trees as she watches the hanyou come charging towards her location in a rage. 'Ohh, I am dead meat if he finds me hiding here' and with this unhappy thought she turns and tries to make a fast get away.  
  
Unfortunately half-demons are faster than humans and this fact is proven once again as Inu Yasha grabs Kagome as she tries to flee. With a scream of surprise and fear she feels herself being roughly shoved into the ground and flipped over onto her back. The air rushes out of her lungs as a heavy weight lands on top of her and causes stars to start spinning before her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha's mind suddenly clears when he hears a familiar scream from the creature he captured 'What have I done'? Inu Yasha admonishes himself as he shakes his head to clear the last bit of anger from his mind. He slowly looks down fearing what he will see. His eyes open wide with shock and surprise as he stares into the frightened eyes of Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly jumps up as if burned and pulls the young miko from the ground and into his arms. "Please be okay, tell me I didn't hurt you", he asks with a scared and pleading voice. He hugs the trembling girl closer to him as he feels her shaking with fright. "I'm sorry Kagome, I don't know what came over me" Inu Yasha whispers into her ear as he leans his head upon her shoulder. He softly caresses her silky black hair with one hand as his ears droop with shame for what he has done.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's world was spinning, one moment she was laughing so hard her sides were hurting as she tried to be quiet. Next she was being frightened out of her skin by a very enraged hanyou, and now she is being comforted and asked if she is okay. 'If this keeps up, I think I am going to be a total mental case' Kagome thinks to herself as she leans into the warm embrace of the person before her.  
  
Kagome's trembling subsides as she feels safety and love flowing into her from the very worried dog-boy, but with clarity of thought also comes the awareness of a very half-naked and handsome hanyou hugging her tightly to him. Kagome can feel her face starting to turn red as she tries to untangle herself from the half-demons arms.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me, just scared me a little", Kagome tries to say soothingly as she takes a step back and looks up into the worried hanyou's face. She gives him a shy smile as she tries not to look at the very enticing view of his shirtless chest.  
  
"Really Inu Yasha, it's fine", She gives him her brightest smile as he searches her face to see if what she says is true. She can hear him breath a sigh of relief as his face relaxes and he resumes his usual gruff self. Kagome smiles as she watches him turn and head back into the clearing, because this gives her an unrestricted view of his back muscles as he moves.  
  
Trying to fight a very big blush she follows him into the clearing and over to his discarded cloths. "Inu Yasha, what were you doing just a moment ago on the ground"? Kagome asks. "It's non of your business, wench", was the response she received. Not able to resist teasing him "You mean all that rolling and leg waving wasn't some sort of new fighting technique"? She has to try very hard indeed to keep the look of innocence upon her face as Inu Yasha spins and glares at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As he watches the girls face for signs of anything besides innocence, he decides he might as well tell her the truth or she would run to Kaede- baba and then everyone would find out about this humiliating incident. "I was trying to scratch my back", he states in a low growl under his breath.  
  
"What was that Inu Yasha? I couldn't quite hear you", Kagome is really fighting hard not to break into laughter. She has to press her nails into the palms of her hands to keep herself under control. Inu Yasha turns towards her and in a snarl "I was trying to scratch my back, wench. Now are you satisfied"? With that said he turns his back to her once again, crosses his arms over his chest and lifts his nose into the air.  
  
"Is it still bothering you"? Kagome asks innocently, but with a sparkle of mischievous light shinning in her blue-gray eyes. She could tell it still did by the way his muscles jumped in one particular area of his back but she didn't expect him to actually admit it. "Keh" was the answer she knew she would receive and that is exactly what she got.  
  
Next thing the poor hanyou knew, he was being thrown face first into the ground and Kagome was sitting on his back and running her nails up and down his spine. After the initial shock he began to really enjoy the attention and finally that evil itch was being taken care of once and for all. As Kagome continued to scratch all over and with his help in getting to the correct areas she had him purring in contentment in no time flat.  
  
'Ahhhh.' Inu Yasha sighs with relief, but squeaks in surprise when Kagome's hands go down to his sides and begin to poke him in the ribs. He swiftly turns over and looks into her eyes, but that is the worst thing he could have done. Now Kagome has easier access to what she has planed on for revenge after he had scared her so badly a moment before.  
  
With a delighted squeal of glee she begins to tickle him unmercifully, soon he's laughing and crying so hard he can't form the words to beg her to quit.  
  
And that is how the rest of the gang found them after they had gotten worried and went out in search of the pair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I hope you liked the story it just came to me while I was sleeping and so I woke up and wrote it all down. Thank you all for reading and be sure to tell me what you think of it ^.^ 


End file.
